Sleepless Knights 1
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: Her knight in shining armor is never to come; her fairy tale ending will never happen… she will never be the princess. The only thing she has is a Blacksmith, Hunter, Noble, peasant, and a red dress. Too bad no one ever told her of the Knight. The Knight…in the bloody armor. And the Canceler…who will rule her all.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless Knights

Summary: Her knight in shining armor is never to come; her fairy tale ending will never happen… she will never be the princess. The only thing she has is a Blacksmith, Hunter, Noble, peasant, and a red dress. Too bad no one ever told her of the Knight. The Knight…in the bloody armor. And the Canceler…who will rule her all.

Rated: Hmm… T! :D

**Thy shall not kill.**

First words ever written: Thy shall not kill. No one in Harken ever disobeys that law.

**Shall thy kill, thy will die.**

Second words ever written: Shall thy kill, thy will die. Too bad someone didn't know that law…

_SLEEPLESS KNIGHTS_

_._

_._

**Prologue**

Harken is a small town, with fishers and bakers, blacksmiths and hunters, rich men and poor, and the good old will of Jai'ne.

Anyone who lives here is a good obedient person, who follows the law and listens to the Canceler's Wishes.

Unfortunately, I am not a law follower. I have always had a knack for trouble and adventure. Breaking rules is my hobby, and I don't think it will ever change.

Oh, how rude of me, I have not introduced myself. I am Lucy Heartfillia.

Onto it, Harken will not tolerate the beings of action and adventure. Curiosity is a crime, and laws rule us all.

However, there is one thing here that I will never understand… with all these laws, why is the Knight around?

Who is the Knight? Well, I'm going to leave you to figure out.

This is the story of my adventure of how I learned about the Sleepless Knights.

Signed,

Lucy Heatfillia of Harken.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter one: Who's Afraid of The Dark?**

November 10th x778(Not like FT...kay?)

The streets of Harken are quite as a small carriage pulls up to the grand structure of the Heartfillia Manor.

Inside the carriage is what the surprise is, the daughter of the late Jude and Layla Heartfillia.

Out of the black velvet carriage with the words _Heartfillia_ painted in deep red, stands a tall busty blonde in a long black dress, black gloves, a Victorian umbrella the colour of red in hand, and a small veil to cover her face.

The quite lady grabs her small bags from the carriage's back compartment before strolling up to the manor's doors.

"Lady Heartfillia!" shouts the driver making the women turn around.

"Yes?" she says in a rather dry voice, her eyes a sheer look of boredom.

"Be careful here Mam! There are things that will surprise and scare you!" he yells out again.

Lady Heartfillia furrows her brows. "Excuse me? What do you possibly mean?" her voice inquires.

The driver gulps before checking his wrist watch and driving off.

"Wait!" yells Heartfillia, but he is too far for her to be heard.

The blonde sighs before dragging herself into the manor.

Inside the décor is amazing with zodiac signs painted on the walls and secret passageways Heartfillia never knew of.

"Ms. Lucy!" shouts a maid, the only maid left.

Lucy turns around to see a pink haired lady run to her.

"Mam! You mustn't be here! It's too dangerous for a virgin here!" those words make Lucy flush in anger and embarrassment.

"Virgo! How do you know this? And why are you only left? And what does me being a virgin mean? And what the heck do you mean by me being in danger?" asks the blonde-haired woman, confused beyond belief.

Virgo's face contorts into horror before going back to normal.

"Nothing. What do you mean by that? Punishment for being a loon?" asks the maid and Lucy sighs.

"You heard me! What do you mean?" Virgo only bows.

"I must go clean the kitchen. Please do find your room." And with that the maid walks off.

Lucy looks after her before grabbing her bags and stomping to her room.

After making it she throws her bags down and sighs into a pillow.

"What did that driver mean? And what does Virgo mean about that?" she says to herself.

Before she turned 18, 2 days ago, she was told to come here and watch the manor. For some reason, Harken didn't want something to happen but what is so special about a manor?

Lucy looks up to her celling before nodding.

"I'm going to find out." She says to herself.

Getting up from the bed, the woman dusts her dress skirt off before grabbing her over coat, scarf, and gloves. She also grabs a notepad to write down everything before heading out.

Slipping to the door she opens it to find Virgo.

"Ms. Lucy… why are you here?" asks the maid and Lucy looks at her.

"Going for a walk" is her reply. The maid shakes her head and pulls her in.

"Ms. Lucy. Do not leave the manor… okay?" says Virgo.

Speechless, from the pulling in, Lucy nods with her eyes wide as the maid walks off.

Lucy's eyes follow the maid out and once she is out of sight, the blonde pushes open the door again and slips through.

Quietly closing the door, Lucy slips off into the day, looking around for things to jot down.

For a few minutes she wonders around, but doesn't see anything that makes this place look dangerous.

"Ms. Lucy!" yells a familiar voice.

Lucy groans and turns around to see Virgo.

The upset pinkette drags Lucy back inside, locking the door.

"Please. Do NOT go outside again! It's not safe!"

"I didn't see anything dangerous!" argues Lucy.

Virgo shakes her head and guards the door. "I will not let you out! Stay in here!" with this Virgo drags Lucy to her room and locks her in there.

Lucy growls as she paces her room and writes scribbles on her notepad, tearing off the random pages until all the pages are gone.

After that she lays on her bed and takes a 'nap' when Virgo walks by.

After Virgo leaves, Lucy strips to her bare and soaks in her bath tub.

"What is Virgo hiding from me? Why can't I leave?" she curls her knees to her chin and sits there in boredom.

Soon, the lights shut off inside the whole manor as Lucy walks out in her night gown.

"Huh?" she flips the switch but nothing happens.

Lucy walks forward but trips over something.

"W-what?" she stutters. A groan erupts from outside the door.

Lucy shivers and walks back up against the wall, feeling watery and slimy stuff run down it.

Her heart beating, Lucy walks to the door away from the slime and opens it.

Nothing is there, but Lucy hears the groan with a scream afterwards.

Done with being scared, the woman grabs a candle and lights it.

Walking down the hallway, Lucy hears screams and yells.

Everything suddenly feels all wobbly.

Looking around frantically she finds something to grab onto to keep her from falling over.

Lucy feels it, to feel a hot wet breath and something bite into her hand.

Holding the candle to her hand she sees blood oozing off her hand with bite marks but no one is there.

She starts to gasp and feel light headed.

Fumbling around again she finds the door and opens the door to outside.

Cold air blasts in and a howl fills the night.

Lucy looks around to see everything blanketed in the darkness, red flashes behind her eyes and her head feels light.

White lights flash behind her as the word 'Ms. Lucy!' is called out.

Instead of being scared Lucy starts to grin.

"Now is my time to know why I should not go outside…" she grins mischievously.

The blonde steps out of her slippers and onto the porch of her brick manor, feeling the porch on her feet she steps outside and closes the door.

"Sorry, Virgo… I have to see…" she says before the door closes completely, leaving only the darkness outside.

A huge gust of wind hits the candle Lucy is holding and the small light Lucy had going on blows out into the wind.

Darkness envelops her and everything is fuzzy black.

The blonde takes a deep breath before stepping onto the stony driveway of her manor.

Shaking, she steps around, feeling in the darkness to find her way.

A small bug flies past her, glowing a light: Firefly.

Lucy grabs the bug and holds in on her palm, surprisingly it doesn't move off and she walks on a small light with her.

Suddenly the gust of wind comes again and the bug flies off to reveal huge red eyes.

A snout is showed and a mouth opens to show huge bloody teeth, the stench of death reeking from its mouth.

Lucy jumps back, only to fall over a root and smack into the ground.

She skitters back into the trunk of a tree away from the monster.

Blinking her eyes she opens them to see… nothing. Only a pale moon in the sky and cuts all over her and blood running down her arms.

_'__Curiosity is a crime… meaning death…remember that…'_

Says a voice inside her head before Lucy screams.

**Sleepless Knights**

**A note from the author:**

**Hello! It's me…again. I have decieded to make this a story! I have had this plot in my head for a LONG time!**

**Hope u likes!**

**Please review, fav, and follow!**

**QUIZ TIME!**

**Which classical tale am I borrowing this idea from?**

**A) Cinderella**

**B) Beauty and the Beast**

**C) Little Red Riding Hood**

**D) The snow queen**

**Answer!**

**Baiiii!  
-Mizore**


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Curiosity is a crime… meaning death… remember that…"**

**_Proceed if you dare._**

**.**

**.**

**SLEEPLESS KNIGHTS**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

I learned that the forest behind the Heartfillia Manor was once a peaceful forest.

But, someone had committed a crime, killing, and was changed for their life.

I also heard other people got in on it to and they were changed.

They take the form of wolves… and hunt down all pure.

I guess that me being a virgin meant they are attracted to me.

Guess I will find out…

Signed,

Lucy Heartfillia of Harken.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two: Hunter in the woods.**

During her screaming she feel someone clamp their hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!" they yell.

The hand feels calloused and rough. Lucy squirm a bit.

"Stop it! Do you _want_ to be found?" whisper yells the person's voice.

Lucy stop as everything goes quite.

The wind blows softly across her face, sending her hair in the left direction.

The boy removes his hand just as it all seems to calm down, then there is a low growl and a huge wolf steps out into the clearing.

He has a coat of beautiful, and deep, blue that looks precious. His eyes are a deep chocolate brown and he is about 10ft tall only on his paws… she would guess he would be about 20ft tall on his back paws.

The guy behind Lucy pushes her behind him and pulls out a bow from his back and a silver tipped arrow from his bow carrier and holds it up.

Seeing this movement, the wolf snarls and his eyes glow red and he bares his fangs.

The guy infront of her tenses and aims the bow.

Lucy skids to the back, about a yard away from them and trip over a root, again.

The wolf lunges at the guy just as he shoots the arrow.

Instead of piercing the heart, it grazes his huge paw, making blood drip off as he falls to his paws.

The wolf howls in pain before lunging off. As it leaves she see 2 other wolf figures run after him.

"Thank you." Thanks the blonde and the boy snorts.

"You're lucky I was wondering around, hunting for them. IF I wasn't here they would've taken you back." Says the boy and Lucy frowns.

"That isn't very nice to say to me!" yells Lucy and the boy laughs.

"Sorry about that. I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Just call me Gray though." He laughs and holds his hand out to her.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." As she says that, Gray grabs her arm, his eyes wide.

"H-Heartfillia! Do you live at the manor?" he asks her, concern in his voice.

"Y-yes…why?" counters Lucy with a question.

"Don't go back there! It's not safe!" he says through his teeth.

Lucy's eyes widen and she looks at him.

"W-why not? Virgo said it's not safe to go out here…" Gray looks around, cursing under his breath.

"The Heartfillia's would keep the wolves safe. Then again, none of them were virgin when they moved here…" trails off the hunter, a light blush decorating his face.

Lucy's face goes red at this and she looks away.

"Ahem, well, how about you stay with me?" offers Gray after coughing. The red just glows on her face. "N-not just with me! There are others at the hunter society!" adds on the scarlet faced Gray and Lucy's blush calms down.

"S-sure." She nods, taking his outstretched hand.

The two walk through the forest for a while until Lucy looks down to see torn white cloth.

She stops, wondering if anything else is torn.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" asks Gray and Lucy shakes her head.

"My dress is torn…" she says and he smiles a bit.

"Don't worry! I'm pretty sure Erza has some dresses for you to wear!" taking that Erza is a girl, Lucy nods and they continue.

After a while, the two arrive into the town. Small buildings cover around along with houses and two bid buildings. One marble and gold decorating around. The other is brick with posters everywhere around it and graffiti.

Gray leads her to the brick one and opens the door.

Instead of being a serious hunter place, tables with fists are flying all around.

"W-whats going on here?" asks Lucy and Gray laughs nervously.

"Well, this is Fairy Tail for you… we are not a serious place…" Lucy laughs lightly at this.

Gray leads her up to a girl with red hair in armor.

"Erza." Starts Gray and the red head looks up. "This is Lucy…she needs a place to stay and clothing."

Erza nods at this and stands up. "I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet." She grabs Lucy's hand and shakes it roughly.

"I-I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." Erza's eyes slightly widen but she grabs Lucy by the arm and drags her out.

"Tell master I am busy!" she yells and drags Lucy to her house.

Inside, the two girls walk in to a bedroom with a walk in closet.

"So, why is a virgin of the Heartfillia out here?" asks Erza as she shuffles through all her clothing.

"Um, I turned 18 and was told to come out here. And what does me being a virgin mean?" Erza nods before replying.

"Since no one has told you I will. The Knights, wolves some say, are very possessive creatures. They are immortal and mate with only virgins. The Heartfillia family has taken care of them, but when they come out here, they are married and no longer virgin. Now, the Knights, or Sleepless Knights as they say, are very strong and since you are virgin, they are going to want you. You are very lucky Gray was out there to find you."

Lucy nods and bows a bit. "Thank you Erza for telling me that."

"Aha! No problem at all. I have found the dress for you!" the scarlet yells, pulling out a long lavender dress with ivory decking the waist. The top goes down into a V neck showing off Lucy's chest.

After slipping in the dress, the two walk back to the society.

As they walk in, Gray looks up at them. "Hey! Wow Lucy… you look beautiful!" complements the blushing hunter.

"T-thanks Gray…" says the blushing women and Erza grins.

"Have fun you love birds!" she waves before walking off. 'He better not hurt her…' thinks the scarlet before she disappears.

Lucy meets some other hunters all of them nice. She met: Wendy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, and more.

"Hey Luce. Time to go." Says Erza to Lucy, around the time of 10 pm.

"Okay.." says Lucy groggily, rubbing her eyes.

Just as they stand up the doors open and everyone hushes.

5 figures stand in the door way there is a blonde, 2 black heads, a pinkette, and a blue head who has arm wrap around his arms.

"Welcome back guys!" cheers everyone as they walk in.

Erza's eyes narrow before speeding out, dragging Lucy in tow.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" yells Lucy as they run up the stairs into Erza's house.

Erza shuts and locks the door when they walk in and flip on the lights, trying to shake off the look of hunger in the five's eyes.

"E-erza…are you okay?" asks Lucy approaching her.

Erza smiles at the girl. "I'm fine. Go to bed. We will go shopping for clothes for you tomorrow." And with that the scarlet walks into her room.

"Night!" Lucy bids her goodnight before walking into her room to see a red eyes figure on the wall with its mouth open and blood dripping out.

Her eyes widen in horror before it lunges at her and bite her other hand.

She shakes it, closing her eyes before opening and not seeing it there.

Looking around, she doesn't see anything and looks down at her hand.

There is a huge teeth mark with blood and puss dripping out.

Lucy squeezes her eyes shut before the wound closes up and she collapses on the cold ground.

**Sleepless Knights**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Ding ding ding! We have a winner to the question! Well, two.**

**Which classical tale am I borrowing this idea from?**

**B) Beauty and the Beast**

**C) Little Red Riding Hood**

**Were correct! Both of them!  
The winners are:**

**-LivvyTheIceDragonSlayer: Beauty and the Beast**

**-CAMIvH: Little Red Riding Hood.**

**You both win: A one shot by me dedicated to you OR an OC in any of my ongoing stories!**

**QUIZ TIME!  
Why was Erza afraid?**

**A) Because she didn't like the look in their eyes.**

**B) Because she thought her crush, Jellal, was giving Lucy that look for sex.**

**C) I'm Lost… what?**

**D) Because she was paranoid.**

**(Up to 3 winners!)**

**Bai u guys!  
-Mizore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"****Even when you scream… no one can hear you… too bad."**

**Proceed if you dare**

**.**

**.**

**SLEEPLESS KNIGHTS**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

So, I learned about me being a virgin and all and how that affects my life. I seem really wanted.

Erza is pretty nice, but I am still scared.

Why do I keep seeing this creature? Why oh WHY?

I know that if I become curious I could be killed.

But now, it's too late.

I am curious.

Look out Knights.

Signed.

Lucy Heartfillia of Harken.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Three: The Skilled Blacksmith and The Noble Man.**

Lucy woke up with the biggest migraine ever.

Her head is throbbing and her eyes feel as if someone stabbed them.

"What the hell?" she groans, standing up to see blood all over the floor, leading into the kitchen.

She looks at it and wobbles over to the kitchen to see…

"ERZA?" she yells, looking at the cut up and bleeding hunter.

Lucy starts to look around, but sees no type of first aid anywhere.

Looking down at her beautiful dress, she decides to tear it to help Erza.

After tearing it, she wraps it around the wounds and holds pressure on it to keep her alive.

Erza's eyes flutter open, her breathing ragged.

"L-Lucy? W-what happened?" she asks hoarsely.

"I don't know! I found you in the kitchen, almost dead!" cries Lucy.

The hunter stands up and hugs her. "It's okay. I'm fine." Just as she says that, the wounds start to heal.

Lucy looks up at her with wide eyes and shaking.

Just as she thought, an outline of a wolf is forming behind Erza and Lucy steps back.

"N-no… it can't be…" she whispers and Erza gives her a sad look.

"Lucy. Let me explain…" she starts, but the blonde is running out the door, into town.

"Lucy!" yells Erza, running after her.

Lucy dashes through the crowds and spots a rundown place.

'Perfect.' She thinks before sliding in there.

As she planned, Erza runs straight past the place and keeps looking for her.

Lucy smiles, panting slightly, before turning around to come neck to blade with a sword.

"Who are you?" asks a rough voice.

Lucy sees the outline of a male and red eyes.

"I'm Lucy." Says Lucy and he narrows his eyes.

"Hmp." He snorts and lowers the sword.

"The name's Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox. The blacksmith of Harken." He says curtly.

"Well, hello. You seem friendly." Comes her sarcastic remark.

"Gihehe. You seem cool. You can hang out here." He says and Lucy smiles.

"So, what type of stuff do you make? Weapons? Armor?"

"Weapons. I can't make armor." He replies and Lucy snorts.

"Not of a blacksmith are you?" he glares at her.

"Not all blacksmiths are superheroes." Lucy laughs at this.

A few hours later Lucy leaves the blacksmith, telling Gajeel she'll visit again.

Lucy walks back to the society only to not know the way back and leading up to the fancy building.

She knocks on the door and a man with spikey orange hair opens it.

"Hello there princess. Are you looking for something?" he asks, she can tell he is flirting.

"Y-yes. I have lost my way and I need a place to sleep for tonight." She replies and he opens the door.

"Come in. I am Loke, and you are an angel!" he exclaims.

"No, I am Lucy and you are the devil." She shoots back and he laughs.

"You're a cool person Lucy. You can stay in the extra room!" he says before walking off to his room.

Lucy looks around, everything is polished and a color of white, hmm strange.

Lucy walks to the extra room to see a large king sized bed and a door leading to a walk in closet and another to a bathroom.

She fills up the tub and soaks in it, feeling much safer here than she was at the manor and Erza's.

Getting out, she sees a maid with pink hair in a wool dress set down a night gown before scurrying off.

Lucy puts on the slinky blue nightgown and climbs into her bed, going to sleep.

She quickly notices the creature, but he shatters into darkness and didn't return.

The next morning the maid sets down a red velvet dress with a black maid apron around it in a fancy way, a black bow for her hair, and knee high 3 inch red boots. A red cap with black sewn on it lays there too.

Lucy thanks the maid before putting it on and walking down to the eating room, where Loke sits there in a baron outfit.

"Hello Princess. Sleep well? You look good." He winks and she blushes.

"Hello Loke. I slept very well, thank you. Oh, don't flatter me." She blushes and he smiles.

"I do not wish to flatter. You look beautiful anyway." He says as the cook sets down breakfast.

The two eat and soon part ways: Loke to a meeting and Lucy to the blacksmiths.

She wants to ask Gajeel about making her a sword maybe.

Walking in Gajeel looks up at her. "Welcome back Lucy. I see you kept your promise. Red looks nice on you."

Lucy smiles. "Nice to see you as well Gajeel. Yes, I want to ask you a question." Gajeel looks bored at this and continues working on the arrow tip.

"I was wondering… if you could make me a sword." She says and he looks up.

"A sword? But you are a lady. Ladies don't use swords." He smirks.

"Shut up Gajeel. You don't decide what I get to use or not. So will you make me a sword?" I ask and he grins at this.

"You're not afraid to break the rules are you? Okay, by tomorrow at this time, your sword will be ready."

Gajeel kicks Lucy out so he can finish the sword and she walks around, lollying around being bored.

Around the time the sun starts to set, Lucy walks back to Loke's house.

"Welcome back princess." He says and she giggles, deciding to join the fun.

"Why thank you, my prince." She bats her eyelashes and the two burst out laughing.

Once again she takes a bath and goes to bed in a purple nightgown… but the demon that haunted her…was nowhere to be found.

The next morning she puts on her red dress and outfit, this time the cape.

"Loke, can you order a sword belt for me?" she asks, after informing the noble of her plan.

"You know you are breaking the rules with this, but then again I do not care for rules. Sure, is black fine?" he swallows his food.

"Yes, black is perfect."

Once again, the two part ways and Lucy walks to the blacksmith again.

She walks in to have Gajeel smile up at her.

"You know, I am enjoying your company." He says.

"Thanks. I'm enjoying yours as well." She replies.

"So, is it ready?" she asks and he looks up, a bit excited.

"Yup! I am really proud of this one! Here you go!" he hands her a long sword with a silver blade made of fine metals and silver, the hilt is red with rubies and onyx carved and placed into it and on the very bottom of the hilt it says: Lucy in curvy golden letters.

"Thank you Gajeel!" she places the sword down before tackling Gajeel with a hug.

"Y-yea… your welcome." He blushes and Lucy grins.

"Oh, blushing are we?" she teases and he glares at her.

"Oh, get out." He pushes her out playfully with her sword.

"Take good care of your sword Lucy!" he reminds her and she smiles.

"Duh." Then she leans up to him and pecks him on the cheek before dancing off, leaving the blacksmith red as can be.

'hmm… I wonder how she would be with a bow…' he thinks before walking back inside.

Lucy walks into her 'prince's' home to see Loke laying on the couch passed out.

On his lap is the belt she wanted and she grabs it before kissing Loke on the forehead.

'Thanks Loke… I will see you soon..' she thinks as she sets down the note she wrote for him, throws on her hood and tightens her belt and puts her sword in the sheath, before running off into the night.

**Sleepless Knights.**

**Author's Note:**

**Herro! How did I do? I love all your reviews you make me happy!  
My question still stands until next update!**

**QUIZ TIME:**

**Which Fairy Tale did the red cape come from?**

**Write your answer!**

**From now on at the end of the story, who ever has the most correct wins a prize!**

**Bai you guys!**

**-Mizore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"****You know you are insane, when you have a sudden feeling that something good will happen to the bad."**

**Proceed if you dare…**

**.**

**.**

**SLEEPLESS KNIGHTS**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

I am completely insane. Why did I leave a freaking noble, whos house was the best?

I am certifiably crazy.

Anywho, I am very glad Gajeel is helping me with my plan… I just hope nothing goes wrong… then again, knowing me, it probably will.

Sorry to be brief but I am in no condition for a full out paragraph.

Signed,

Lucy Heartfillia of Harken.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Four: The Blacksmiths Help and The Peasant.**

That morning, Lucy woke up in the basking light of day.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked around, only to see nothing she could remember seeing last night.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asks, looking around in more confusion then you would be with seeing a polar bear in the tropics.

A canopy of flowers is strung from each of the red oak trees and the grass is carefully placed 1 centimeter apart from each other, shining a beautiful green.

Then, Lucy looks to the left to see a boy with long blonde hair and a red hat and mask on sitting in the grass.

"Um, hello?" asks Lucy, standing up and walking to him.

"Hello, little birdie. How are you?" he says in a calm voice.

"First of all, I am **not** a birdie, second my name is Lucy, what is yours? And thirdly, I am fine, you?" She sits next to him and he opens his eyes to look at her.

"Okay then, Lucy. I am Rufus Lohr, and I am perfectly fine." He responds and closes his eyes yet again.

'Grrr, this dude reminds me of some really stuck up people I have met before…..' Lucy grinds her teeth and clenches her fist.

"So, Rufus, why am I here?" Rufus looks at her again.

"I found you, passed out on the cold ground and thought 'This isn't a way for a lady to sleep' and brought you here." He says and Lucy frowns a bit.

"Do you know how to get back to the town? I have a friend I have to meet." Lucy stands up, brushes her skirt to get the dirt off, and fixes her cloak, to where it covers the sword.

Rufus also stands up and grabs her hand lightly. "Yes I do, but please hold my hand like a young lady should."

Lucy nods and grips his hand a bit so they are hand in hand and they walk off to the town.

After a few minutes, they walk in and Lucy spies the blacksmith.

"Thank you Rufus. I know where I must go now." She thanks him and Rufus hands her a small golden flute with only 3 notes on it.

"Play this flute whenever you need me. I shall hear and find you, Lady Lucy." He brings up her hand and kisses it.

Lucy blushes a little before thanking him again and walking off to the blacksmiths.

She opens the door to see Gajeel sitting there with a package behind him.

"Hello Gajeel!" Lucy greets him, waving her hand.

"Hey. I have something for you." Gajeel stands up after greeting her as well and hands her two packages.

"Ooooo! Presents!" she tears open the brown paper wrapped presents to reveal a long silver bow with some red and black painted on it, the string is long and pure white and the handle is a golden color.

The other one shows a quiver that is made from yellow straw that hold long black silver tipped arrows.

Tears come to Lucy's eyes and she tackles Gajeel in a hug.

"Thank you Gajeel! Thank you so much!" she cries and Gajeel awkwardly hugs her back.

"Um, o-okay…" Lucy laughs at his remark, pulls back from the hug, and goes back to her presents.

"So, I thought if you had an extra weapon it would be easier for you to use then a sword. Also, I thought that maybe because you aren't accustomed to using those weapons… maybe I could travel with you." Gajeel says and Lucy smiles.

"Duh dofus! You can travel with me! I will always need the extra help!" Laughs Lucy and he grins a bit

"When do we leave?" asks Gajeel and Lucy ponders.

"Tomorrow! We shall leave tomorrow." Says Lucy.

With nothing to do, the two decide to get some sleep.

Gajeel, being a gentle man, sleeps on the couch while letting Lucy sleep in his bed.

Before Lucy goes to sleep the creature with red eyes crawls in the room and lunges at her.

Lucy pulls out an arrow and stabs him in the chest, making him scream before disappearing into ashes.

Lucy lies on the bed before falling asleep, thinking of one thing.

'What is that creature?'

The next morning before the sun reaches its sun up point, the duo wake up and leave.

Lucy carries her bow and quiver on her back and her sword in its sheath on her belt. She also carries a small obsidian dagger in her belt, yet another gift from Gajeel to keep her safe.

Gajeel carries a huge bag on his back with food, matches, sleeping bags, a tent, and more for them to use like camping.

The two keep on walking until night falls.

"I'm off to get some wood." Says Gajeel, walking off after setting up the tent and sleeping bags.

"Kay!" shouts Lucy. A few minutes pass and the sound of growling is heard.

"Gajeel? Is that your stomache?" she calls out there is no response but the growling again.

"G-Gajeel, come on. This isn't funny!" yells Lucy but this time she hears howling along with the growling and stiffens.

'The Knights!' she thinks and crawls to the back of the tent, gripping her sword and dagger.

The sound of paws walking is heard and Lucy slowly opens the door to see big blue paws.

Her heart stops as the blue furred knight lowers his head to her level and stares.

He takes a step forward and Lucy pulls out her dagger and stabs him in the left paw, making him howl in pain before running off.

Lucy sees other knights run off behind the blue furred one.

Lucy stumbles back into the tent to wait for Gajeel with her heart pumping loudly in her ears.

Just how many times will this happen?

_Sleepless Knights Documentary_

_._

_._

Topic: The Sleepless Knights

The Sleepless Knights are loosly based off the werewolves in the Twilight series and the beast from Beauty and The Beast.

If you are confused about them being human or monster let me tell you.

These wolves are shapeshifters. During the day they like to be in their human form and at night they like to be in their wolf form.

The reason they are called Sleepless Knights is up to YOU to figure out.

_Sleepless Knights Documentary End._

**Sleepless Knights**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I finally updated! If you are wondering this is sadly NOT a pre-typed story, I wish it was.**

**If you are wondering where the horror and gore is please don't. This horror story is mostly suspense, NOT gore.**

**Also, I am going to be updating slower now because school is over and I will be at camp, vacations, and sleepovers.**

**I Hope you have enjoyed this so far!**

**There is a poll on meh page seeing who Lucy should end up with or be paired with the most.**

**But, I plan on ending her up with either Gajeel, Loke, or Jellal.**

**Nevermind, two polls.**

**See ya soon and vote vote vote!**

**Also review!**

**-Mizore.**

_Just a little note to help you out!  
Hunter- Gray_

_Blacksmith- Gajeel_

_Noble- Loke_

_Peasant- Rufus_

_Sleepless Knights- ?_

_The Knight- ?_

_The Canceler- ?_

_Jai'ne-?_

More to come as we progress, and maybe forget the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**"****Trash that doesn't even know it's trash deserves to fall into the abyss."**

**Proceed if you dare**

**.**

**.**

**SLEEPLESS KNIGHTS**

**. **

**.**

**Prologue**

Gajeel is helping me run away, but for some reason the knights are following me.

I left Loke, but I feel as if he is somewhere with me.

I still can't believe that I am doing this.

If only I had stayed in my room, heeded Virgo's words… I might not be here.

Signed,

Lucy Heartfillia of Harken.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Five: The Knights of Five.**

The next morning Lucy awoke to the loud snoring of Gajeel and feeling his arms wrapped around her waist.

'What the fuck!' she screams in her mind as she gazes up at the sleeping metal head.

"Um, Gajeel?" she pokes his arms, attempting to wake him up but failing.

She then turns around and tries to roll away, only to have Gajeel pull her closer and snuggles her.

"G-Gajeel!" blushes Lucy, but the said man just kept calm and snored on.

Much later into the day, estimating about 3 hours later meaning 8 in the morning for Lucy woke up at 5, the duo woke up and got ready to travel more.

"Hey, Gajeel. Why do you think the Knights are after me?" asks Lucy as Gajeel takes down the tent.

"Hmm? I don't know, maybe your blood smells good? That thing that Erza told you was a lie. It still is a lie." Says Gajeel, his sleeve slipping down to reveal an arrow wound on his right arm.

"Where did you get this?" asks Lucy, tracing the mark making him flinch.

"I got it on a hunting trip with a friend." He tightens up the pack and lifts it over his shoulder, "Let's go."

The two walk in silence for a while until Lucy asks.

"Where were you last night? I don't remember you coming back."

Gajeel looks at her.

"I came back late after getting lost. You were already asleep." Lucy nods and the two continue again.

Suddenly, an arrow zings past Lucy face, 3 inches from her nose.

"What the fuck!" yells Lucy, looking very surprised.

"Oops! Sorry! I thought you were someone else!" yells a voice and 5 guys come out of the woods.

"Hey, I saw you guys at Fairy Tail before…" says Lucy.

"Omg! She remembers me!" cheers the blonde before one of the black heads bops him on the nose, hard, making him scream.

"What the hell was that for Rogue!" yells the blonde and Rogue looks at him.

"You idiot." He closes his eyes and turns away from him.

"I'm sorry about them, they are very stupid." Says the bluenette with the red tattoo over his eye.

"I'm Jellal. The blonde is Sting, that is Rogue, the other black head is Zeref, and pinkie is Natsu." Says Jellal, extending his right hand to shake hers.

Lucy smiles and shakes his. "I am Lucy, grumpy over there is Gajeel. Nice to meet you!" her eyes gaze over to his left arm, that has band-age wrap on it.

"Your arm, how did you injure it?" asks Lucy and he shrugs.

"I was wicking wood and stabbed myself, by incident." He adds after Sting and Natsu crack up.

"That must've hurt. Where are you guys going?" asks Lucy, as Gajeel and Natsu start to argue over who knows what.

"To the far side of Harken, otherwise known as Kariken." Lucy's eyes widen.

"We are heading to Kariken as well, we should all travel together." She suggest and Jellal smiles.

"That would be nice." He says.

Minutes later, the seven of them are headed off to their destination together.

"Luigi!" yells Natsu and Lucy punches him in the nose.

"It's LUCY! Get. It. Right!" he nods.

"Okay, Luigi." He grins, still holding his nose.

Annoyed, Lucy pulls out her sword and nicks him in the arm.

"Say Luigi again and you are dead." Her tone is threatening, so Natsu apologizes and stops.

Soon night falls and Gajeel makes their tent.

"This time I'll go get the wood…" says Lucy, walking out of their tent, past the other boys, and into the woods.

She picks up logs and twigs before heading back.

Suddenly, a howl fills the air, followed by 4 other howls.

They all come from the tent's direction!

Lucy drops the wood and un-sheaths her sword before running that direction.

By the time she gets there, the buy's tents are torn apart and huge paw prints are everywhere.

Looking around, she sees Gajeel knocked out on the floor and 4 figure running around, wolf figures.

'Damnit! It's those knights!' Lucy backs up to back into a tree, but instead hits something soft.

She turns around to see a wolf with blue fur, like Jellal's hair.

The eyes are like his too… "J-Jellal?" asks Lucy.

The brown-eyed beast nods slowly and Lucy's eyes widen.

"I-it's really y-you? B-but, why haven't you killed me?" she asks and the Knight seems to chuckles.

Blue lights swirl around him and fade to reveal Jellal in his human form.

"Why would we kill you Lucy?" he asks.

"Because, Erza told me that's what the Knights do…" she trails off and his eyes narrow.

"Erza is a wolf. She has no idea what the Sleepless Knights really do. We wouldn't kill you even if we were ordered to. Unless you ordered us." Jellal says and Lucy looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

Jellal shakes his head and sighs.

"Lucy, you are not human… why do you think you are more curious than humans? Why you like the woods so much and not being contained?"

"because I am human?"

"Because you are The Midnight Princess. It might mean nothing to you then, but now it does. Because the Midnight Princess is the most powerful women alive. The Sleepless Knights were created to protect her. Your mother was the Midnight Queen, your father was a Sleepless Knight."

Lucy's eyes widen and her heart starts to beat faster.

"Lucy, you are the Midnight Princess. You were born for speed and the night. You have powers, like someone would in a Fairy Tale. You can shapeshift and control the night."

Lucy nods and asks yet another question.

"Then, why do I keep seeing demons in the dark. Why am I _afraid _of the dark?"

"Because of what is truly after you, the demons are actual people. They are shape-shifters like you and the Knights but are evil and are hunters of us. They are called Hara'ken Moi'je: Demons of Night. In the Jai'ne's language Sleepless Knights are called Kurio'nake Jai'no. You, the Midnight Princess, are called Laize'je Nioke'temo." Responds Jellal.

They sit in silence for a while before.

"Jellal, were you really heading to the other side of Harken?"

"No, I only said that so I could travel with you."  
"I thought so…."

Minutes pass…

"Jellal?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think, you could teach me my magic?" asks Lucy.

Jellal looks over and smiles at her.

"Yeah, Lucy. I'll teach you your magic, Kaimo…"

**Sleepless Knights**

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! Another update SO soon! This chapter is so long I am so happy! By the time I have 6 chapters I want to have 10k words!**

**I have a little dictionary at le end of this to show le words, meaning, and pronouncination.**

**LE POLL SO FAR!**

**In Sleepless Knights, who should Lucy like but maybe/ maybe not end up with?**

**Gajeel: 2**

**Jellal: 3**

**Gray: 0**

**Loke: 0**

**Rufus: 0**

**Natsu: 0**

**Sting: 0**

**Rogue: 0**

**Midnight 0:**

**Zeref: 0**

**Jellal is in le lead! Poll closes tomorrow!**

_Dictionary For Dummies:_

_Demons of Night:_**Hara'ken Moi'je ( Hara-kin-Mo-E-che)**

_Sleepless Knights: _**Kurio'nake Jai'no(Ku-re-o-na-key-Che-no)**

_Midnight Princess: _**Laize'je Mioke'temo (Le-ZEH-Che-Me-hoe-THE-MO)**

_Blood Night: _**Jai'ne (zhA-neh)**

_Lucy: _**Kaimo (Ka-A-mo)**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**Okay so, LE POLL IS CLOSED AND RESULTS ARE IN!**

**Gajeel: 3 (Gajeel: Shrimp would kill me anyway…)**

**Jellal: 8 +meh vote= 9! (Jellal: I-I won? B-but, ERZA!)**

**Gray: 1 (Gray: is no GraLu)**

**Loke: 0 (Loke: *cries*)**

**Rufus: 0 (Rufus: I'm not even much of a character)**

**Natsu: 0 (Natsu: WHA? NO NALU! Suits me!)**

**Sting: 0 (Sting: *sulks*)**

**Rogue: 5 (Rogue: Second place? Why?)**

**Midnight: 1 (Midnight: VOTE! ONE VOTE!)**

**Zeref: 3 (Zeref: Erm, why?)**

**"****Your freedom is still but a lie. And so it will stay, as long as you remain taken by darkness!"**

**Proceed if you dare…**

**.**

**.**

**SLEEPLESS KNIGHTS**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

_I am sorry. But this letter cannot be send properly from the sender's location. All we have are fragments. _

M-me, the Mi-t P-in-ss?-

H-W?! I -n, how-wohwowehoiehj-eubgfwaiufhapiufgyisdapfugduifgdi-sdfgdufgfoiufgidfg-fgiuf

Sorry, G- took my- …

S-d,

Lu-y H-a of H-

**Sleepless Knights**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Six: Lucy's POV**

I look up at Jellal and smile.

"Thanks, Jell-man…"

The next morning we wake up, we meaning all the Knights and me with Gajeel, and assemble in a clearing in the forest, so Jellal and I can tell them the Midnight Princess has been found.

As they sit and we stand up there, Natsu raises his hand.

"Um, why are we here again?" unlike his usual appearance, his hair is ruffled up and his clothing is torn, just like how all the Knights look, minus Jellal.

"Well, me and Lucy have news…"

Sting cuts him off "YOU ARE HAVING A BABY!" he yells making my eyes and Jellal's widen.

"Wha-? NO!" yells Jellal, waving his hands in the air and blushing.

I walk over to Sting and punch him on the cheek.

"Don't be a douche, shut up and LISTEN!" I yell, he nods and I walk back over to Jellal.

"We ready yet?" I whisper to him and he shakes his head.

"The others will be here in a sec." he replies and I nod slightly.

Then, all of the Hunter Society along with the Harken Council, including Loke, walk out into the clearing.

"So," starts a hunter, with her sword drawn and in a ready position to pounce, "Say the news… _knight_." She snarls.

The second the other Knights see the sword, pointed at Jellal, they all snarl and stand up.

"That's our alpha you're threatening!" snarls Natsu.

"Oh, I'm sorry _wolf_. Maybe I should bow down? Or maybe-"

"Enough, Evergreen!" yells Erza, stomping up and holding Evergreen back.

"Well, as I was saying before Evergreen _kindly _was being rude was… The Midnight Princess has been found."

All of the Knights' eyes widen and they start to smile, hope blooming in their eyes.

The Harken Council starts nodding, some smiling and some grinning.

Most of the Hunter Society starts to murmur, their faces grim and in scowls.

A small portion though, Gray, Erza, Levy, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed, and Bixlow, all start to snarl a bit and growl all of them glaring and shaking in anger like ways.

"Who is it?" calls out a Council member.

Jellal grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Lucy… Lucy Heartfillia." He says and gasps soar through the crowd.

Most people look surprised, some look happy, that small portion glares at me, but their glares soften as they look at me.

Then suddenly, a council member speaks up.

"Lucy, why do you carry weapons?" he asks.

I see Gajeel and Loke stiffen at this.

"Protection."

"Who made them?"  
"Confidential."

The council man sighs before snapping his fingers.

A group of guards appear, one of them holding shackles.

"Although you may be the Midnight Princess, we must escort you to jail, for breaking the law." He says, signaling them to approach.

As they do, I feel Jellal let go of my hand and grab my waist.

Rogue stands up as the others stay seated, surprised at this action.

He holds out his arms and a thin layer of shadow spins around it, he spins and lifts his arms up, making the twister launch at them.

The spell comes straight at us.

Jellal jumps into the air and lands down, crushing other ones.

The council member growls and clenches his fists.

"Knights and Lucy. You have broken the law. You all must go."

Then, Gajeel walks up to me along with Loke.

"Well, if they are outlaws, so am I. I created the weapons for Lucy." Says Gajeel.

"As am i. I asked for tha halter and sheath for the sword." Says Loke as well.

The council member grunts.

"Loke? How COULD you? From this day forth, Loke, Gajeel, Lucy, Jellal, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Zeref are outlaws. Any one who has found you has all rights to kill you and turn you in."

All of the hunters pull out the weapons and charge at us.

"Sting!" yells Jellal.

Sting runs over and tosses me on his back before racing off, faster than a human can run.

We speed through the woods.

"Sting? How are you able to run this fast in human form?" I ask and he looks up at me.

"I am the Light Dragon. So, during the day I can run faster than 100 mpm(Miles per minute) in human form. At night I run much slower in human form but faster in wolf." I nod and suddenly Natsu is about 3 feet behind us.

"Natsu is the fire wolf. He is naturally extremely fast and can withstand all hot elements." Explains the blonde.

We stop at a huge cave, Natsu stops after and is panting heavily.

"Sting, you are a SHOWoff!" he yells and I grin a bit.

Rogue appears along with a grumpy Zeref and a sleeping Jellal.

"Jellal over here is stupid enough to run into a tree…" explains Rogue at my confused expression.

"O-okay…" I nod, my eyes still a bit wide.

That night, Jellal FINALLY wakes up.

"So, ready to train?" asks Jellal and I nod eagerly.

"So first, you are going to have to learn how to change into your Princess form. This form will be important during fights and meetings."

I nod.

"So, concentrate on the night. Think about letting go, feel the night consume you, then feel it change you." Says Jellal and I close my eyes.

I concentrate on the night, expanding and shrinking as we speak. The hooting of the owls. Suddenly, I feel the breeze much cooler and I hear the footsteps of animals.

My eyes lids flicker as under them I see a purple version of everything. I see about 100 miles away, all the animals and humans out there.

The trees sway in the wind and everything intensifies.

I let go of my humanity, I WANT to be with the nights darkness.

The night consumes me, the darkness pushing up on my skin and drowning me in it.

I breath in the night and my skin and insides suddenly freeze.

I shiver, starting to feel scared.

"Don't worry Lucy! Concentrate!" Jellal's voice calls out to me, sounding more and more distant.

I shake even more when trying to nod, but I think he gets the message.

Everything become fuzzy and deaf before it all enhances, hitting me hard.

I gasp and my eyes fly open and I see it all.

Everything is clear and sharp; it is like seeing the water in all the clear blue glory.

I look over at Jellal, he is the size of a small chuahua!

"Um Jella, why did you shrink?" I ask and he smiles nervously.

"I DIDN"T SHRINK! YOU GREW!" he yells, cupping his hands over his mouth and making me cover my ears.

"Don't yell! I can hear you fine!" I imagine myself to my height, trying to do the math I shrink down back to my regular size.

"Lucy, you are back to normal… well, your size atleast…"

"What do you mean by that?" I ask and Jellal gestures to me.

I look at a puddle in the ground and see myself changed! I now has paler skin and long black hair reaching my butt. My ears are elf ears now and my eyes are golden.

"The true form of the midnight princes… wow." Breaths Jellal and I shuffle.

"So, you think I look prettier like this?" I think I feel tears form.

Jellal looks at me and panics.

"No! You look much better in human form!" he yells and I smile.

Thanks Jellal…

**Sleepless Knights**

**Author's Note:**

**I fail… only 8k words…**

**ER MI GERD! Jelly man WON! SO MANY GOSHDANG REVEIWS! ER MI GERD ER MI GERD!HJIUY)(FCWVIO *Dies***

**Sorry for it being BORING! The next chap shall be much better… and secrets will be revealed. If you must know, this story will be part of a series I just LOVE writing! I am almost finished with last book! SQUEE! So here it is!:**

**1****st**** book: Sleepless Knights**

**2****nd**** book: Midnight Princess**

**3****rd**** book: Jai'ne's Secret**

**4****th**** book: Harkens's Downfall**

**ANywho! I have answers to le reviews that I have!**

**Le-go!**

**Guest 1: **_Blue furred wolf Jelly-man? Yesh! BINGO! It is somewhat like Twilight with the wolves. Everything else is my imagination. JeLu voter!  
_**Guest 1 cont.: **_YEY! You was right! HE DOES! *fangirl moment* Are they still after her? I really don't know… HEY! If you read le chapter you would know! :D JeLu!_

**Dakota:**_Is Jelly-man le leader of the pack? Hrmmm, yeeesshhh! I am SO sorry for making Jelly get hurt! But, the wolf Gray hit was… *drumroll* ROGUE! Awwww thanks! Here it is!_

**Guest 2: **_Thanks! Yesh, he is le Alpha! Jelly-man! I updates! GraLu and JeLu!_

**Guest 3: **_ER MI GERD! IT IS AMAZING! I love the wolves too! YES! JELU FIC! This is the first JeLu fic I am writing…meep! THE UPDATE CAME! Im pretty sure I was late-!_

**If you didn't see urself, means no question was submitted! **

**Also, the new add ons come once in a while, like Dictionary for Dummies, Poll Scores!, documentary, and WHY U NO KNOW?!(Answer to review questions!).**

**I am SO tired, so ima go! BAI!**

**Ps. If you like sad stories with a twist read Sing!**

**-Mizore**


End file.
